The invention applies to an arcwelding or cutting torch with a torch body with a built in electrode holder for an electrode.
The essential components of a liquid or gas cooled arcwelding or cutting torch are, aside from the electrode, the electrode holder and the torch body containing the housing for the electrode holder. In most familiar welding torches, the torch bodies with the housing consist mainly of non-ferrous metals, predominantly brass or copper. The electrode holder, or the adapter sleeve in the case of WIG or plasma welders and the nozzle in MIG/MAG welding torches, is frequently made of copper, but sometimes also of brass. The disadvantage with most familiar welding torches is, that the high voltages, and consequently their thermal loads, require high volume flow of coolant for the tools, which impacts the necessary tool sizes. Moreover, the thermal problems, especially for liquid cooled arcwelders are partially due to the fact, that the cooling medium is not injected precisely enough in the connecting area of the torch neck to the torch body. The resulting heat flow can lead to the overheating of the torch tip and the handle, so that the insulating plastic covering can melt in the area of the torch tip. The sometimes extremely high thermal loads also lead to a rapid turnover of the active components and subsequently to a short tool life.